The First Male Witch
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: There is about to be a new Witch. But he doesnt' know that he is it. Strange dreams and vissions are creaping into his life. Will this effect him beyond what he's been though already? Yaoi warning issued for later chapters.CHAPTER THREE UP!reviews welcome
1. The Intoductions

First Male Witch.  
Chapter one:  
Invasion of Memories.

Etienne awoke from his sleep, drenched in cold sweat, panting like he had run a marathon. 'That was no simple tangled web.' He thought, going to his privet bath and showered, trying his best to wipe the memory of the dream away, under the warm water that brought him comfort every day. His lithe body was pale, despite the time he spent out doors. His nails were sharp, naturally tapering into points at the end. His long, light auburn hair ended about mid back, and fanned out when he didn't have it tied back.

Even as he washed his long hair, the images from the dream didn't leave him. Ancient sapphire eyes set in a young face, golden hair like the sun, cloths as black as night. Her aura was a powerful one, the one that was as dark as night, but at the same time, light as day. A creature that was both new and ancient. A golden horn adorned her forehead, golden hooves adorned her feet, and golden retractable claws adorned her hands. But suddenly, it changed into a male figure, his fur changing from golden to a light auburn color. "This is you…" A female voice said as his mind lingered in the dream world, on the verge of awakening.

"What am I?" Etienne muttered to himself as he continued to get ready for the day. What was a tangled web anyway? There was a book in his library that could shed some light on that subject, and that, unfortunately would have to wait until business was over for the day. He had a client that was coming in to see if her paperwork went through for her auctioned items. "Why did this have to happen today?" He asked himself. "Why couldn't it be tomorrow?" He hated to work with people after a night of nightmares. One more look over to see if his hair was strait, and his eyes were a cool sea blue, he left to meet the guest that was coming up the driveway.

After the lady that he had his appointment with left, leaving Etienne in a rather foul mood, he retreated to his spacious green house library. He discarded the black banker's jacket, leaving it on the jacket hook on the door and stepped into the rather large room that was lined with rows and rows of book shelves, the tropical plants and the fountain that was there, centered in the middle. The area surrounding the fountain was filled with overstuffed chairs and pillows, a few glasses and plates over in a cabinet.

Choosing a book that was already on his favorite black cotton chair, he opened it to where he book marked his page. It seemed to be an old book, one from a long ago time. The pages were yellowed, and the printing was bad, and the smell was something that Etienne possibly remembered. The book was a journal that was in one of the sections that he had visited long ago and had forgotten to put it back. It seemed to be calling to him to finish the book. For he felt if he didn't there would be things in the future that he wouldn't be prepared for. The book was written by someone named Lucivar SaDiablo. The Journal told of his life as a slave to the ones in a land called Purul. It went on to say how he was freed by his brother and how he was healed by Cat.

The man that was writing seemed to be one of many protectors for this special little girl. He claimed that he was over 18 centuries and was her brother-in-law. Cat was also called Queen of the territories, Witch, and Wife of Daemon. Etienne couldn't tell if this man was insane, or just a good story teller. Etienne couldn't believe it was for real. There were memories that he couldn't quite place. Some seemed to be over the course of ten years. Ones that didn't' seem to be himself, but himself with others. Dragonites, Tigers, Eagles, unicorns, and spiders. Etienne knew that he was a strong empath and seer, but he found this to be strange. If the dreams said he could be the golden creature, one of old, yet new, he was going to have to find those who could be with him, yet shield him from the others. 

When he reached the last page, the last words on the page were: "Witch is either female or male. There will be a time of rapping the lands. The time will be desired by Witch himself." 

Those words confused Etienne. He was sure that the writer was insane, or at least has a very good imagination. What did the man mean? Who was Witch? What did he look like? What was the Blood? There were no other references in the library that he knew of that concerned a race of people that held darkness in high regards, and had psychic powers that was represented by the color of gem that they got from a ceremony.

The words also shocked Etienne. It sounded like the author was dying and needed a way to preserve the last insight of knowledge that he had of what was to come. It seemed that the time was coming where he would have to do something about that. Shaking his head, Etienne sat thinking about what he had read for a long time, while the sun was lingering in the highest part of the sky.

Even though the year was 2007, and he was going to be twenty at the end of August, there would be a moving of his home. He regretted that he couldn't have this summer home for ever, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Sighing, he left the book that was out, where he left it last time, and walked back to the main house to look over what he felt was going to be a long time in the depths of paperwork.

Avaski Keep

Daeren walked around the keep grounds. His mind was a mess. His father was ordering things to be imported, because the one that was coming was from outside the entire realms, his birthright jewel was a red, and he his dark offering before this next month. His father was adamant about having the outsider into the keep of Avaski.

The times had changed. Daemon SaDiablo was more concerned about the impression of the male that was coming than he was. The entire thing was ludicrous. Even if the guy did indeed have his mother's bloodline, there was no reason for him to be the same. If their information was correct, this male would be in his late teens, into his early twenties. Not old enough for the offering, but old enough to have his birth right jewels.

The time was drawing near to see that this one was. Flicking his long midnight black hair over his shoulder, and setting his ice blue eyes on his destination, Daeren stalked off towards the Landing web behind the keep that they used to great the guests that usually came there. Shielding himself in a red shield, he rode the red wind to the next gate to the realm called Earth.

Once at the gate, the priestess was ready. "I see you are going alone?" She asked him, waiting to see if his father would come with him.

"Yes," he said going to the gate and positioning the candles that entered into the other realm. "There will be my self and another returning with me. Keep this gate cleared. There may be trouble when I come back." He said.

"As you wish," the priestess said as she lit the candles. The gate shimmered into a mist, then clearing into a black area where the barriers were weakest. Daeren walked through and ended up in bright sunlight, underneath a tree. Using a red streak of lightning, he marked the tree to remember where the gate way was.

After her did that, he sent a probing spear thread in a 360 and found that the person that he was looking for was about an hour away by foot, half that by the winds. Daeren was lucky that it was that close. He had visions of having it is three hours by foot, and an hour and a half by winds. Choosing his preferred red wind, he rose and went to the house where the Witch was hidden in.

He was going to find this… male that they clamed to be Witch. This one was going to be interesting. He descended to the ground in front of the gates. Ringing the bell, he then entered the property, only to be stopped by a man that looked to be in his twenties with long hair and multicolor eyes. "Hello," Daeren said, recovering from the sudden appearance of the man. "I was wondering where I could find Etienne?"

The man looked at him like he was nuts. "Why do you want Etienne?" He asked. The man was taller than him by about a foot, maybe less. "He is not expecting any more visitors today."

"He'll see me. I'm pretty sure of it." Daeren said as he went to go beyond the man standing in front of him. "I'm here to discuss something about Witch."

"Well, then I suppose that you found him." Etienne said as he blocked the man's progress. "What do I have to do with Witch?" He asked, his temper begging to be freed. "Further more why are you here? I thought all those people would contact me through my dreams?"

"You were. Janelle did contact you. You know this time was coming." Daeren said as he grabbed hold of his wrist. "You ignored the warning. Cancel your-"

"DAEREN!!!" A female voice called from the gates. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be waiting for me and Ashleigh!!" A person with long brown hair and golden eyes said coming up to them. She had a light blue shirt on and a pair of jeans. Her bare feet ending in careful clawed nails, and kicking up dust. "Why did you leave with out us?!" She complained.

"I left you there because you would just fawn over Etienne," Daeren said as he pinned the girl with bat like wings from her back with a look. "Why are you here any way Draemar?" He asked the girl.

"I wanted to meet Etienne first hand. It's a pleasure to meet you by the way. I've been looking for ward to it for a long time." She said talking fast enough to go on the road.


	2. The Insidents

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**The Keep and its Keepers**_

"It s a pleasure to meet you," Draemar said, talking a mile up the road. 

Etienne still shell shocked about the confession that he was the next witch followed the siblings without a backwards glance. As they walked he studied the two in front of him. Draemar had golden brown hair with sapphire eyes, much like the eyes in his dream; while Daeren hand long midnight black hair and golden eyes. The only think that seemed to be out of place were their cloths and Draemar's wings. Wait, wings?!

"You have wings!!" Etienne said aloud, startling the other two that were in front of him.

Suddenly there was a wicked looking dagger in Daerens' hand and a long knife if Draemar's. Etienne stepped back before the blades were aimed at him.

"What's wrong?" Daeren asked, his temper rising with furry. He could feel the ice starting to flow in his veins.

"She has wings!" Etienne said, his entire demeanor becoming hysterical. He had never seen a human with wings before.

"Well of course she has wings!" Daeren said as he vanished the knife and turned to Etienne with something that seemed to be amusement. "You've read the book right?"

"What book?" Etienne asked. He had totally forgotten that this was going to be one of the last times he was on earth. "Oh." He said realizing that what he just said.

"Yeah. Trust me, you'll find more like her where we're going." Daren said as he vanished his own knife. "It appeared that introductions are required. I am Daren SaDiablo, Son of Daemon and Jaennelle SaDiablo, Rulers of the Dark Court of Kaeleer. I am a warlord prince with a Red Jewel birthright." He motioned to Draemar to do the same with his hand.

"My name is Dreamer Yansala, Sapphire Black Widow healer, Daughter of Lucivar and Marian Yansala, sister to Daemonar." She said as she nodded to Étienne.

"My name is Étienne. Empath telepath and seer, orphan of Boston."

"Who is Boston?" Draemar asked, her hands clenching and unclenching. To think some one of his power was an orphan, he hadn't even made the birthright ceremony yet!

"Boston isn't a person, it's a place." Étienne said as he chuckled at the stunned looks of his new colleges.

"Oh," Draemar said, still curious. "What's a seer?"

"A seer is some one who sees the present. Past and future," Étienne said as he looked at her.

"Hmm, sounds like a black widow," Draemar said moving to look at his hand.

"I guess black widows are the same as seers then," Étienne ventured, stepping back a couple of steps.

"Some what," Draemar said, probing the area with a sapphire thread.

"You feel him too?" Darren asked his cousin. Her father would kill him if anything happened to her.

"Yes, he's in front of us, and coming this way." She said, going to Étienne. "We have an unwanted light jeweled guest. Daren is going to shield you from sight, but you're going to have to stay very still."

"Alright," Étienne said as he felt the power rap around him like a heavy comforter. It was an odd feeling, every thing seemed to be crystal clear, but they had a reddish tint to the edges.

Ahead of them from the bushes emerged another man. He wore the same style of cloths, as Daren and Draemar did. His face was tanned like theirs, but there were subtle differences. He looked like he hadn't eaten for a while, as his cloths were rather baggy.

"What do you want, Drags?" Daren asked the new man.

"I was sent to… collect Mr. Strand from his residence," Drags said.

Étienne could feel the waves of malice coming off him. Fight the urge to run, he stayed silent, hopping that the man would leave. His mind though was sorting though different spells. discarding those that would do lethal damage. Being a pagan, he had thousands of different spells at his fingertips. His library was filled with spell books.

"Well, He's not here, I just came from there. His butler said that he was at the festival that was in the next town over." Daren said, hoping that he was right and there was a festival. "That's where we're headed now, so if you'll excuse us?" He said as he turned away from the opal warlord.

"Then you won't mind me tagging along?" Drags said as he followed them. He had to get the boy, or his master would be very angry with him.

"Actually," Daren said as he tensed, hoping that this would work. He glanced at his cousin who was looking at him as well, determination shinning in her eyes. "We would." Throwing a red shield over them, Draemar though down a sleeping powder packet that she used on many people that she didn't like. Then though the smoke, and the dust, they ascended to the red winds.

"What happened back there?" Étienne said as he was still cloaked in the red sight shield. "Who was that guy?"

"He was someone that I had hoped that we wouldn't run into." Daren said as he disabled the shield. "He was working for someone else. Not my father."

"We should Tell The High Lord when we get home." Draemar said as she started to fidget.

"We will, but first things first." Daren said as he dropped them from the red winds and settled them in front of the gateway.

"Where are we?" Étienne asked as he looked around. He saw that they were a good half hour from his house by foot.

"The Dark Alter. The gateway between the realms." Daren said as he started to write something on a piece of paper.


	3. The Alter and The Keep

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

The Alter and the Keep.

Étienne was intrigued at the portal. It didn't look like any type of doorway to him. Then again, he had only found that he had never actually seen a portal. It was a misty, and seemed like something out of Lord of the Rings.

Daeran finished writing on the paper just as Dreamer appeared before them. "Coast is clear, for now." She said and took the note from Daeran and stepped into the mist and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Étienne asked as he watched the mist for signs that she was still there. There was nothing. It was like the mist up and swallowed her.

"She went to see the priestess on the other side of the mist." Daeran said as he went out to the edge of the now graying mist and picked up the same paper that he had sent with Dreamer.

"Come on we don't have a lot of time." Daeran said as he went to take Étienne's hand, and pulled him along and into the mist.

Étienne had closed his eyes upon entering the mist, he felt silky threads sliding off his figure, and something heavy being placed in his pocket. He didn't dare open his eyes until he was free of the threads and could feel the wind on his face.

Opening his eyes he hound that he was now at the base of a mountain, with a small village below. "Where are we?" He asked as he saw his guide starting towards the small village.

"Welcome to Ebon Avaski. The village that is at the base of the mountain is Avaski village. You need different cloths." Daeran said as he continued to pull Etienne towards one of the shops.

"But, why? These are the only ones that I have right now!" Etienne said as he was dragged by the hand.

"Because, you will need proper cloths once we get you settled in the keep." Daeran said.

"Good evening, Prince Daeran. What can we do for you?" A sales lady said as the two entered a shop that felt quite homey.

"My friend needs an entire wardrobe change," Daeran said as he let go of the captured wrist, and motioned for Etienne to step forward. "He needs to be fitted to be shown to the Court. My father will be waiting." He said with a small amount of protectiveness.

"You don't need to worry, I have just the thing for him." The lady said as she began to bustle around for the right color of cloths.

"You are soo dead." Etienne said as he was dragged behind the curtain of the changing room by the shopkeeper's lady.

"Yeah, but you probably won't hurt me." Daeran said as he smiled smugly.

Daeran, why are you egging him on? He could flatten your ass as soon as he steps out of the stall. Dreamar said to him as she walked into the shop.

Because younger cousin, it just happened. Daren paused for a moment. How did father take it, not to mention Lucian or Daemonar. He said to her on a common red spear.

They were… impressed. But I think that you will have to make him understand that most things are just like Eearth. Just because you are about… oh… five years older than me, doesn't give you the right to do anything more with him until he's fully trained. Dreamar said.

Daeran had toned her out when Etienne came out with a black spiders silk top on with a deep mauve vest over it, showing off his form and completing the outfit with a pair of strait black pants, and leather boots.

"Well, you certainly look like a statesman. Grandpa will have a time teaching you as well as Uncle." Dreamar said as she took a look at their new friend.

"I look good enough for your grandfather and father?" Etienne asked in surprise. He didn't realize that he was going to be introduced to the family so soon.

"You look more than adequate. Dinner will be served soon, so we should make our way back to the Keep." Daeran said as he vanished the cloths that Etienne had been reaching for. "You won't need your old cloths. They are of your past. The cloths that you are wearing now are of your future."

"But what if I need them again?" Etienne asked.

"Then I will give them back to you," Daeran said as he took a cloak that was handed to him from the shopkeeper. "Right now though, you need to make your self presentable for The High Lord and the Prince of Delphan." He said as he drapped the cloak over Etienne's shoulders. "Just put the clothing on my tab, and send the rest up to the keep." Daeran said as he led the stunned Etienne out of the shop and down the main road to the dark mountain that was looming over the village almost protectively.

"What does Ebon Avaski mean?" Etienne asked as he remembered the title of the mountain.

"It means Black mountain. I'm not going to say that it's rather creative, but it's just how we do things here." Daeran said as he still held Etienne's hand.

Etienne stayed quiet though the journey to the keep, being greated by a number of strangers and stranger still, a number of what looked to be well off pets! They looked like wild animals, but Dreamar said that they were Kindered. He was never able to pull his hand away from Daeran, for when he tried, the grip became tighter.

They had gotten to the keep just as a bell deep inside the building rung, apparently the signal for dinner, for all mannor of people came rushing out of various rooms and heading down to the end of the hall.

"Daeran! Oh how wonderful to see you again! I'm sorry I've been away for the longest of times, but there was a spot of land that just wouldn't heal, and nothing that we did could save it, but then we found a Queen that would be able to keep the peace and the Land intact!" A woman said with deep sapphire eyes and long honey colored hair had latched onto Daeran.

"Welcome home Mother. Father will be glad to see you." Daeran said as he smiled to the lady. "May I present Etienne, warlord prince black widow of the realm of Eearth?" He said motioning with his captured hand to Etienne.

"Good evening Madam." Etienne said, dislodging his hand from Daeran's for a moment to bow to the Lady. "Your son didn't exactly give me much warning before he came to take me away." He said, shooting a glare at Daeran.

"HE's like his father that way. He never really did anything exept at the last minute." She said waving a desisive hand at Daeran, giving him a slight smirk. "And I thought To call you Daemon again…" She said, a smile in her voice.

"Well, good thing that you didn't. I would have to go by my other name." A man with slicked back Black hair and golden eyes stood infront of them, looking at Janelle with Love and affection. "So is that what kept you away for three years?"

"Yes, Daemon. Now why don't we let the kids get settled at the table? I'm sure that This Warlord Prince needs to meet the rest of the family." Janelle said as she led her husband away, by the hand.

"Your mother is something else…" Etienne said as he looked after the two.

"You haven't seen anything. Just wait until they get Grandfather and Uncle going. That will be the real show." Daeran said as he led the way to the Dinning room.

Daeran? called a male voice on a white thread as they turned a courner and found a rather large White tiger sitting in the middle. Who is the new Male?

"This is Etienne, Saiyuki. He has been called her by Janelle," Daeran said as he went up to pet the tiger on the head and scratch behind his ears.

Then why does he smell like the Lady and of fear? The white tiger asked as he came closer to Etienne.

So what do you think?! I need some ideas on what should happen next, and I'm working on some other stories, like a BJT crossover with GhostWalkers. Any ideas?


	4. Settling In

Getting Settled.

Etienne froze where he was when he saw the tiger and let go of Daeran's hand. There were things that he was willing to do, but this wasn't one of them. "I don't know what you're talking about tiger, but I certainly don't smell."

_Not Tiger, Cat. Accraian Cat,_ the annoyed feline replied to him, but there was something strange about the fact that he could hear the animal.

"Etienne, this is Saiyuki. He is a sapphire Warlord Prince. Saiyuki, this is Etienne, Warlord Prince Black Widow." Daeran tried to sooth Etienne by standing near him, but it wasn't working very well.

_Why does he smell like the Lady?_ Saiyuki asked, curious. No other male smelt like him, and no other male smelt like the Lady.

"I don't smell like the Lady. I smell like me." Etienne grumped again, his fear slowly abiding. There was something about this cat that made it easy to not fear him. "How can you talk to me so easily?"

_You were the one that had his mind open for detection. It is bad to leave it open._ Saiyuki replied, the equivalent of a shrug in his features.

"Forgive my curiosity, but why aren't you wearing a collar?" Etienne asked, glancing out the corner of his eye at Daeran, and seeing him pale.

_We only wear collars for special occasions. You need to learn history._ Saiyuki stalked past them, claws unsheathed and scratching at the floor.

"Did I upset him?" Etienne asked, confused as to why the cat would go off like that.

"Collars to them are like chains to us. They represent slavery." Daeran replied softly.

"Oh, I didn't know. Seems like I do have a lot to learn here."

"That you do, but sometimes, it's best to keep questions to your self if you're not ready for the answer."

Etienne thought about that for the remainder of the walk to the table.

* * *

After the drinks were served, a man that looked almost like Daeran's father stood. "I know that you would much like to eat, but there is something that I would like to say. Who ever tried to steel the book on my desk with out asking, you have until the end of dinner to replace it."

"What book was attempted to be stolen?" Daeran asked, curious.

"One of the ones that the Coven was reading a few weeks back." was the cryptic reply.

Most of the females at the table blushed, or chuckled. It seemed that a few of the men also chuckled. Etienne however was confused. Why would a book like that be discussed at the table, when things like that should be done in privet?

"Grandpa, there are things in this world that not many of us would touch in your study. Among them, your desk. They would have to be as sneaky as a …" Daeran paused looking at the man that sat at the head of the table. The look in the man's eyes said that he knew who it was, and he was going to get the book back anyway, but he might as well let them know that anyway.

Sometimes it was better to be blunt.

* * *

After dinner, Daeran and Etienne went in search of a set of spare rooms that Etienne could use. Janelle had told them that Etienne could use any room that they found near Daeran. So off they went, eager to find it. The first one they looked at was alright, but it didn't have a lot of room, at least according to Daeran.

Etienne was too stunned to get a word in edge wise. He was looking at a suit of rooms that seemed to never end.

"Here we are." Daeran sighed. The suit of rooms that he had finally picked was attached to his own quarters, but it seemed that this was the biggest set out of all the ones that had been shown to him. "This will do nicely."

"Why didn't we come here in the first place?" Etienne asked, out of breath from trying to keep up with his friend. We should have come here immediately, but no, he had to tire me out… Grrr.

"Because if I didn't, you would have been jumped on by pups." Daemonar said from the doorway. "It seems like my cousin has given you the spare rooms that he doesn't use." A grin seemed to form. Extending his memborus wings, he held them out so Etienne could see. "These are mine, you game for a tumble tomorrow, if my father doesn't keep you after for a demonstration?"

"Daemonar, why do you always do that to the new comers? There are other ways to show off." Daeran reprimanded. "He just got here! If Uncle Lucivar wants to train him, then he'll train him. Other than that, leave him alone."

"Geez, just trying to protect you, love." He winked, and turned to leave, only to run smack into Draemar.

"Well, if it isn't the annoying little sister? What are you here for now runt?" Daemonar growled out.

"Well, I just wanted to see how Etienne was settling in, and I think Father wants you to get down to the field for evening practice." Draemar quipped, entering the room. "How was your first day at the Keep?" She asked, glancing to see if Daemonar had left yet.

"Quite a… Surprise." Etienne remarked, sitting down heavily in one of the over stuffed armchairs that seemed to have been there just for him. "Between the different races, and then the talking tiger, I've been overwhelmed."

"Some people when they meet the court was quite the same way. Though, I've never heard of a tiger. What is a tiger?" Daeran asked, sitting on the arm of the chair, using craft to hover a mug sitting infront of the still stuned Etienne.

"A tiger is a large cat, much like the white one that almost malled me today, only orange in color, with golden eyes." Etienne placed his hands about the mug and pulled it closer to him, letting the warmth of the liquid within calm his frayed nerves. "They don't talk back though, and it seemed that these tigers seem to be disappearing as well?"

"Yes, they were. Mother has been setting up a preserve for them, but the other blood don't see it like that." Daeran sighed.

"By the way, Draemar," Etienne questioned, glancing up at her. "What did your brother mean by the runt comment?"

Draemar tenced. "That is a conversation for another time." She said, glaring at the fire place where a fire roared to life, the heat was oppressive, but he left it up to Draemar. "Does any one want to go out to the woods and play with the Pups?" she changed the subject quickly.

"I for one," Etienne curtailed the two, "would like a bath, and some sleep. I have not had much of the later, so I will join you another time."

"Alright, Just make sure that you don't fall asleep in the bath." Daeran commented, going into the hall. "There are ways to die that I don't even want to tell you about." Somehow, a devilish smirk appeared on his face. It seemed that there were a couple of ways that Daeran did want to tell him about.

They headed out to the hall, Daeran paused in the doorway, and turned towards the sole occupant of the room. "Are you sure that you don't' want to join us?"

"Daeran, I'm sure." Etienne tried again to get them out of the room. "Go have fun. I'll take a rain check on the date." Smiling, he set the mug on the nightstand that was by the chair.

"If you say so," The Warlord prince remarked as he closed the door with a worried look on his face.

'Honestly, that boyo will be the death of me. I just wanted a bath and some rest.' Etienne thought to himself, going into the bathing room was. To his surprise, it was a full sized bath, big enough to fit him both ways with room to spare. He shook his head to clear it and turned the knobs for hot water to flow out of it, and stripped down.

Once it was filled, he took his hair out of the high pony tail that he had it in, and let it fall against his shoulders. Slipping into the pleasantly warm water, he shut off the flow and stretched out in the tub. The water held herbs that promoted healing, and soothing effects. Etienne could see why Daeran had warned him about falling asleep.

After his soothing bath, Etienne wrapped a fluffy town around him and gathered up his cloths. Heading towards his room, he was surprised to find the same white tiger that he had encountered earlier before dinner.

Liying on his bed.

"What are you doing here Saiyuki?" He asked, some what wearily.

_The Lady said I should be here._ Saiyuki called back to him.

"Why would the Lady ask you to be here?" Etienne asked confused.


End file.
